After Theresa
by RenBellatrix
Summary: Noah Porter pasa por ese dificultoso momento en el cual le hieren el corazón y ahora les invito a conocer su perspectiva (más bien la mía).
1. Chapter 1

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a la escritora Anna Todd, libro After. Yo solo los tomó prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

Mi justificación para este pequeño Fic es que me he enamorado de Noah y como sentía tanta rabia respecto a que mis pobres esperanzas terminaran en… Noah no será protagonista ni en el segundo, ni en el tercer, ni en algún libro de After... He recurrido a esta triste situación que por mucho logro que mi corazón deje de arremolinarse. xD

Este pequeño fic tiene spoilers del primer libro de After escrito por Ana Todd. Lo que piense respecto al libro me lo voy aguardar para mí por respeto a la escritora y sus lectores, pero espero que me entiendan. Como mujer enamorada de Noah yo solo voy a escribir lo que debió sentir Noah según mi perspectiva y como me hubiera gustado que él terminase.

Dicho esto también voy a pedir disculpas por haber copeado los diálogos del libro tal cual y haber incluido a Noah entre ellos. Los amo y empecemos a que corra el rollo.

_**After Tessa**_

La puerta se abre inesperadamente después de tantas horas de espera, de tantos mensajes no respondidos, al igual que las llamadas, y tantos pensamientos sucumbidos a un único miedo… Que a Tessa le había sucedido algo horrible.

Me levanto de la cama en la cual estaba sentado y corro hacia ella.

— Tessa, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde has estado? —Trato de limpiar sus lágrimas, las mejillas estaban tan rojas y su cara congestionada me alteraba, pero me esquiva con un giro de cabeza y rechaza todo tipo de contacto conmigo, su novio. Me siento herido, pero ignoro mi sentir por el de ella.

— Es... Lo siento muchísimo, Noah —exclama cuando Hardin abre la puerta de un tirón, y las bisagras chirrían y crujen por el ímpetu.

Me aparto de Tessa decepcionado y ahora sintiéndome más herido que antes. Miro a Hardin, aquel joven que no me agradaba desde que deje a Tess en la universidad y me traiciono por primera vez por él, al parecer Hardin sabia como mover el mundo de Tess algo que yo era capaz de hacer antes.

No escucho lo que Hardin le dice a Tessa.

— ¿Estabas con él? —intervengo. El odio envenena mi voz—. ¿Has estado con él toda la noche? Y ¿ésa es su ropa? Me he pasado toda la noche y toda la mañana llamándote y enviándote mensajes. Te he dejado un millón de mensajes de voz, y ¿estabas con él?

— ¿Qué...? —dice aturdida y sin reparamientos grita a Hardin—. Has cogido mi móvil, ¿verdad? ¡Me has borrado los mensajes!

— Sí..., es verdad —admite Hardin y miro esa conexión de miradas que existe entre ambos, me siento metiche y sobrante en la situación.

—Y ¿por qué narices lo has hecho? ¡¿Tú puedes responder a las llamadas de Molly, pero me borras los mensajes de mi novio?! —protesta Tessa y por unos segundos me siento reconfortado y esperanzado, mi mente se nubla e ignoro el hecho de que Tess está celosa… y yo no soy la razón— ¿Cómo te atreves a jugar así conmigo, Hardin? —continua gritando Tessa y ahora sus lágrimas son más gordas y caen con mayor facilidad.

No puedo evitar ese sentimiento de querer defenderla y protegerla de todo el dolor que Tessa está sintiendo. Agarro la muñeca de Tessa para tratar de resguardarla entre mis brazos, pero Hardin me empuja en el hombro.

— No la toques —me gruñe.

— Tú no vas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer con mi novia, imbécil — replico furioso, y le devuelvo el empujón.

Hardin avanza hacia mí, pero entonces observo como Tessa tira de su camiseta. Quizá debería irme porque otra vez regresa a mí ese sentimiento de que no tengo ni voz ni voto en la historia.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Hardin, vete! —dice Tess secándose las lágrimas y a pesar de sus palabras duras termina por acariciar la espalda a Hardin para tranquilizarlo.

—No, esta vez no me voy, Tessa. Ya lo he hecho demasiadas veces. —suspira Hardin y se peina el pelo con los dedos, igual que yo cuando me siento bajo mucha presión.

— ¡Tessa, haz que se vaya! —le ruego a Tessa porque sé muy bien que no quiere ningún tipo de pelea entre Hardin y yo, pero me ignora y siento el horrible sentimiento de dolor y mis ojos se cristalizan.

—No he dicho en serio lo del coche, y no sé por qué he cogido la llamada de Molly. Por costumbre, supongo. Por favor, dame otra oportunidad. Sé que ya me has dado muchas, pero sólo necesito una más. Por favor, Tess. —dice Hardin

—Y ¿por qué iba a hacerlo, Hardin? —replica Tessa—. He estado dándote la oportunidad de ser mi amigo una y otra vez. Me parece que no tengo ganas de seguir intentándolo.

La palabra "amigo" me hace sentir minúsculamente aliviado, ya era algo, hasta que…

—No quiero que seamos sólo amigos... —contesta Hardin—. Quiero algo más.

—No es cierto —responde Tessa.

—Sí, sí que quiero —Hardin le estampa a Tessa.

—Me dijiste que no salías con nadie y que yo no era tu tipo —le responde Tessa.

—No eres mi tipo, de la misma forma que yo no soy el tuyo —dice Hardin—. Pero por eso somos buenos el uno para el otro. Somos muy diferentes, pero a la vez iguales. Una vez me dijiste que saco lo peor de ti. Pues tú sacas lo mejor de mí. Sé que tú también lo sientes, Tessa. Y, sí, no me gustaba salir con nadie, hasta ahora. Haces que quiera salir contigo, que quiera ser mejor persona. Quiero que pienses que te merezco; quiero que me desees como yo te deseo a ti. Quiero discutir contigo, incluso que nos gritemos hasta que uno de los dos admita que se equivoca. Quiero hacerte reír, y escuchar tus desvaríos sobre los grandes clásicos... Te necesito. Sé que a veces soy cruel..., bueno, casi siempre lo soy, pero eso es porque no sé ser de otra manera. —continua Hardin, pero esta vez en susurros—. He sido así durante tanto tiempo que nunca había querido cambiar. Hasta ahora, hasta que te conocí.

Escuchar aquella declaración me hace votar todas mis emociones de dolor para articular y demostrar mi molestia.

— ¿Qué mierda es todo esto, Tessa? —digo histérico.

A nadie le gusta escuchar declaraciones de amor a su novia, es una falta de respeto… Hasta me parece una falta de respeto que Tessa haya permito que llegara tan lejos sin considerar tan siquiera que yo estaba en la habitación. Yo respiro con los pulmones igual que ellos dos, pero actuaron como si no existiera que no sé porque continúe diciendo sandeces, supongo que mi orgullo de hombre había sido pisoteado por segunda vez por la mujer que amaba.

—Deberías irte —escucho de la boca de Tessa.

Me siento glorioso y esperanzado. Omito lo que sea que haya pasado porque sé que Tessa al final me ha elegido y mi rabo de perro fiel empieza a menearse de felicidad de un lado para el otro. Siento una admiración por Tessa y me siento agradecido por todo ese amor.

— ¡Gracias! Pensaba que esto no iba a acabar nunca —digo alegre y con mi cola más parada que nunca.

—Noah, te he dicho que te vayas —repite Tessa.

No puedo creer lo que he escuchado y hasta mi cabeza me dice que me lo he imaginado… Se hace muy real cuando veo a mi novia (¿aún puedo darle el denominativo?) entrelaza sus delgados dedos con los de Hardin y actúan como si no existiera.

Supongo que eso significa amar, ser solo él y ella, sin nadie más a su alrededor… sin importar que sienten los demás porque solo importa que lo sientan ambos.

Trato de reflexionar y mantener la calma, pero Tessa ha llegado a mi límite de tolerancia o yo he rayado una nueva línea a la estupidez.

— ¡¿Qué?! —grito. Yo, Noah—. ¡No puedes hablar en serio, Tessa! Nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo... Este tío sólo quiere utilizarte. Se deshará de ti en cuanto haya acabado contigo, ¡y yo te quiero! No cometas un error, Tessa —le ruego y es que tener una nueva línea para la estupidez no es suficiente para explicar a mi corazón que esto ya no vale la pena y solo he conseguido humillarme.

No responde a mi protesta, ni siquiera trata de explicare su alocado sentir o terminar conmigo como se debe (yo siempre tan formal y a regla), pero lo que si hace es mirar a Hardin con deseo.

Abro la boca y la cierro estupefacto de estar donde no debo, de sobrar cuando no debería y finalmente de comprender que mi relación había terminado el mismo día que la deje en la universidad y nos despedimos, ahí fue cuando terminamos Tessa y yo.

—Yo que tú, me callaría —me advierte Hardin—. Pero ya.

—Lamento mucho que haya sido así, de verdad —me dice Tessa.

Debería abrazar a Tessa, debería felicitarla y desearle una prospera relación… pero eso sería mera hipocresía. Me limito al silencio, cojo mi mochila que había traído conmigo y me marcho de la habitación.

Las calles vacías por la avanzada noche se acompasaban con sus sentimientos. La banca fría donde decidió sentarse para reflexionar un poco todo lo sucedido no se calentaba lo que provocaba que sus dientes castañearan. La piel se le enfriaba por los oportunos vientos y si antes tenía los ojos en lágrimas ahora solo quedaba un pequeño rastro de cristalinas transparencias en sus tupidas pestañas.

Ya no entendía que le dolía más, si haber ofrecido una oportunidad que había sido pisoteada como sus sentimientos o haber llorado por rabia. De todas las ocasiones en las que Tessa le había llenado los ojos en lágrimas por el amor que sentía hacia ella… esa era la primera vez que no era por amor y que todo lo podía culpar a la rabia, sentía impotencia y rabia por permitir que lo trataran así, por ser un tonto que no comprendía a la primera cuando algo ya había terminado.

Creer en las relaciones de amor único y eterno le habían llevado a esa situación tan incómoda donde no supo entender a tiempo cuál era su lugar y aceptar su papel de perdedor; se sentía tan convencido de que sus convicciones eran las correctas que no pudo asimilar a tiempo que él, Noah Porter, había sido desplazado en menos de medio año por alguien inimaginable como Hardin Scott.

_¿Algo qué aprender?_ Por qué si, en la vida se debe aprender incluso de esas situaciones.

No volvería a subestimar a los hombres con tatuajes, pírsines y que pasan una parte de su tiempo en fiestas. Incluso esa clase de hombres saben ganar batallas con mujeres como Tessa. Si ella considero pertinente dejarlo por Hardin es porque ese hombre debió de tener algo de especial.

― Uff ―suspiro cansado de dar vueltas al asunto y se rasco el cabello para reducir su frustración.

Tendría que regresar a la residencia de Tessa para poder subir a su auto y regresar a casa. Morir de hipotermia no era una solución y aunque le doliera tenía que recoger el coche para marcharse y dar por terminada una relación en donde, a pesar de su joven edad, ya había trazado una maravillosa boda e hijos.

Las semanas pasaron y pasaron, y como es de esperar… siempre llega lo inevitable.

En un principio se sintió incomodo por la presencia de la madre de Tessa, más por no saber que decirle o cómo actuar se escondía de ella, porque hasta él se daba cuenta que en un principio escapaba como un niño de ella, la evitaba para no soltar la lengua y recurrir a un lenguaje florido respecto a lo que pensaba de Hardin y Theresa.

Cuando le pidió que le diera una última oportunidad a su hija no supo que responder, él ya no quería parecer tonto o darle razones para que Hardin se burlara de él, pero tampoco podía decir no a esos ojos tan llenos de esperanza… Su cortesía lo gano y tuvo que asentir con la cabeza guardándose ese sentimiento de ridiculez que sentía a sí mismo.

Las siguientes semanas sentía los pelos de punta porque no quería verse involucrado en un posible futuro donde Theresa y él volvían hablar para quedar los nuevos términos de su relación que al final terminarían porque Theresa Young realmente amaba a Hardin Scott y las influencias de su madre ya no mellaban en ella, no quería ser partícipe de esa transición más en su exnovia.

Los milagros abundan, bueno, al menos en su vida.

Las siguientes semanas se enteró de boca de la madre de Tessa de aquellas diferencias que tenían y la condición que había impuesto en la chica. Noah escucho con todo el respeto posible y se mantuvo al margen respecto a las condiciones, sentía que no le correspondía a él tomar cartas en el asunto, su papel en la vida de Theresa había terminado.

Los días en penumbra son perfectos para dar largos paseos, no hace mucho frio y el sol no te laxa hasta el punto de querer esconderte de él. Me fascinan esos días, como también me agrada dar una mano a la madre de Theresa cuando se presenta la oportunidad.

Cargar las bolsas de mercado me parece una actividad reconfortante, pero deja de serlo cuando al acompañar a la señora lo único que oigo de sus labios son Tessa y Hardin.

― Conozco a Tessa, es una chica buena y siempre vela por su futuro… Ese, ese, ese pedazo de bodrio ha contaminado la cabeza de mi hija. Noah, no permitas que se desvié del camino, protégela, protégela y hazle entrar en razón.

Me rasco la nuca sorprendido, no esperaba que la madre de Theresa tuviera tantas esperanzas en mí, pero los meses han pasado y definitivamente ya no quiero saber más del asunto de Tessa y Hardin.

― Verano es una gran oportunidad para que las cosas regresen como deben ser. Ella volverá para visitarme y tú puedes cortejarla y hacerla entrar en razón ―continua sin prestar atención a mis expresiones de molestia.

― Mi primo Yamir me ha invitado este verano a que eche un ojo a su universidad y las carreras para decidirme si voy a postular ―le corto de golpe sea cual sea las palabras que iba a decirme―. He aceptado ―termino de pronunciar.

― ¿Iras a WCU? ―me mira esperanzada.

― No. Si todo va bien iré a la universidad de San Francisco ―utilizo mi voz más firme para que ella entienda que no planeo ni voy a intentar de nuevo algo con Theresa Young.

Supongo que en algún momento, después de lo ocurrido, asimile de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda que mis sentimientos por Tessa han terminado, como mis ganas de querer asentar unos buenos golpes a Hardin.

― Pero… ¿Y Tessa?

― Theresa es adulta y si se equivoca con Hardin debe aprender por sí sola. No necesita de chaperones que la protejan porque puede protegerse a sí misma ―al menos eso quería pensar.

La chica de la que me había enamorado tenía una fuerza que enamoraba y una luz que cegaba si permanecías mucho tiempo con ella, te volvías adicto a esa luz.

La universidad de San Francisco me gusta, tiene la carrera que quiero estudiar y los estudiantes realmente se ven centrados en sus estudios. Paseo un poco más por el campus observando las actividades de los estudiantes y no dejo de sentirme ilusionado, mi perspectiva esta que alucina. Aunque mi estadía iba a ser breve me proponía a investigar lo más que pudiera para reafirmar mi decisión.

― Te ves muy joven para ser estudiante de universidad ―dice una chica que lleva algo parecido a un cigarro en la boca, su ropa no es tan reservada pero tampoco tan atrevida―. ¿Quieres? ―extiende su mano para ofrecerme algo parecido a un cigarrillo.

Mi expresión debió ser una ventana porque lo primero que ella me aclara es que no es un cigarrillo sino los típicos chocolates en forma de cigarrillo. Me rio de mí mismo porque me había prometido no ser tan prejuicioso y algo más tolerante respecto a ello.

Miro la maleta que lleva en la mano derecha y que una mochila colgaba de uno de sus hombros, al parecer era una de las estudiantes que regresaba ese verano con su familia.

― Me haces sentir un poco rara con que me tengas varios segundos extendiéndote la mano para darte un chocolate ―dice apenada y con pómulos sonrosados―. Bueno, también es culpa mía por hablarte de la nada como si fueras mi conocido ―su expresión cada vez está más roja―. Yo… yo creo que olvide algo y bueno… y bueno… Adiós ―termina de decir con un sonrojo que le llega hasta el cuello.

Por puro impulso le arrebato el chocolate en forma de cigarro, seguro piensa que soy un agresivo porque abre los parpados a más no poder y noto como sus ojos marrones se transforman de timidez a sorpresa. Aquella expresión provoca un efecto en cadena en mí, pues ahora yo soy el sonrojado.

― Tu maleta seguro está muy pesado ¿Puedo ayudarte con ella? ―trato de controlar el calor que siento internamente.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y de sus shorts palo de rosa saca la curiosa cajetilla de los susodichos chocolates, la cajita es dorada con un gran trébol negro en el centro; saca otro chocolate de cigarro y empieza a morderlo como un conejo, se siente nerviosa y es más que obvio que yo soy la razón.

Inspiro profundamente para agarrar la maleta y seguir a la chica.

― Mi nombre es Amara Niamela ―se presenta y sonríe abiertamente cuando el sol choca contra sus cabellos castaños y lisos.

― Noah Porter, un futuro aspirante a esta universidad ―aclaro para responder aquella pregunta implícita por la que habíamos empezado esta conversación― ¿Y tú? ―pregunto por curiosidad.

― ¿Yo qué? ―dice confundida y tratando a unir todas las piezas.

― ¿Y tú en que año vas? ―aclaro porque parece muy distraída y además otra vez sus pómulos amenazan con obtener un color sonrosado.

― En segundo año de la carrera de Filología ―me responde con tanta ternura que por unos segundos olvido que esa es la carrera que está estudiando Theresa― ¿Tú a que carrera iras?

― Filología ―respondo parcamente porque aunque me traiga amargos recuerdos de Tessa no puedo dejar de fascinarme los deportes y la lectura.

― Será un placer tenerte en la carrera ―dice cuidadosamente, parece ser una chica con gran intuición aparte de ser tímida.

Me tranquiliza su sonrisa y antes de darme cuenta ya me está ofreciendo otro chocolate en forma de cigarro.

* * *

¡Buen día, tarde o noche! :D

RenBellatrix expresando su amor por Noah Porter. ;D

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Es la primera vez que le apunto a un hombre así y tal vez es un tanto femenino, bastante conservador o quizás tranquilo… Creo yo que esto para mí se define como ser gentil, respetuoso y me nacen ganas de querer pasar mi vida con alguien así. No voy a negar que en ocasiones peca de empalagoso o tedioso, pero con persistencia seguro se llegan a mutuos acuerdos.

_28/10/19 _


	2. Amara Niamela

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a la escritora Anna Todd, libro After. Yo solo los tomó prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

Bueno, desde aquí puede que desvirtué la personalidad de Noah Porter, al fin y al cabo yo no soy Anna Todd y todo lo realizo según mi perspectiva. Además desde el capítulo 2 uso personajes y situaciones que solo se me ocurrieron a mí y provienen de mi imaginación, excepto Noah Porter a quien creo que poco a poco iré desvirtuando su personalidad para acoplar al fic que quiero crear. Tal vez debería cambiar el nombre Noah Porter por otro o debería hacer otro fic, pero lo voy a usar porque Anna Todd es la que me inspiro en cierta parte y me gusta Amara Niamela, desde el nombre y apellido.

_**Amara Niamela**_

Pronto será un año desde que Tessa me termino, faltan algunos meses… pero pronto será un año. Debo admitir que al principio me sentí herido, avergonzado e humillado. Aún puedo sentarme frete al escritorio y mirar por la ventana el atardecer, es un gran momento para expresar mi soledad y tristeza pues yo sí ame a Tessa en esos días lejanos.

Exprese mi tristeza de la manera más tranquila que pude y reflexione tanto como pude, pero ahora…

Me gusta mantenerme tranquilo aunque por dentro sienta una gran marea de emociones. Por unos días no paraba de leer las primeras cincuenta páginas de un libro para luego saltarme a otro; me sentía ansioso por conocer los resultados que me enviaría la universidad de San Francisco.

Ahora estoy aquí y mi primo Yamir camina a mi lado señalando cada cosa que le parece interesante y explicándome a detalle cada pasillo que pasamos. Hace unos meses atrás su compañía hubiera sido de mucha ayuda, pero Amara me dio el tuor que necesitaba. Nunca considere la posibilidad de que una desconocida estuviera tan dispuesta a perder el bus de regreso a casa solo para enseñarme las curiosidades de la universidad.

― Por allá están las duchas mixtas y si das una vuelta al edificio puedes encontrar un campo deportivo, no es el principal, pero igual lo usan mucho ―me explica Yamir.

Le pregunte un par de veces a Yamir si conocía a Amara Niamela y sus respuestas siempre son las mismas… Amara Niamela es una chica muy rara que gusta de chocolates en forma de cigarrillos. Al parecer no fui el primero al que le ofrecía esos chocolates, básicamente se los ofrece a todos y todas que pasan muy cerca de ella.

― Ya que decidiste rentar un pequeño apartamento en vez de integrarte a las residencias te vas a perder de un par de cosas, como las duchas mixtas ―me reprocha Yamir.

Lo escucho en silencio y concluyo que mi mejor opción fue rentar ese apartamento por mi propia tranquilidad existencial.

― Me parece exageradas las medidas por las que optas. Que Tessa haya cambiado por integrarse a una residencia no significa que tú vayas a cambiar ―continua Yamir.

Creo que mis acciones seguirán siendo juzgadas por un tiempo más así les haya explicado que Theresa ya solo vive en mi memoria. Ella ya no influye en mis acciones, siento libertad por eso.

Nos integramos a una residencia y damos un par de vueltas para terminar en una puerta.

― ¿Tu habitación? ―pregunto porque la manija tiene un letrero amarillo con letras negras que dice "golpéame suavecito".

― Creí que querías visitar a Amara.

_Si quiero visitar a Amara, pero no en su habitación. _

La mano de Yamir dio un par de golpecitos a la puerta para anunciar nuestra llegada.

Esperanzado en que la puerta permanezca cerrada trato de darme la vuelta pero se abre y una cabeza pelirroja se muestra, no sé porque me sentí un poco sorprendido.

― Hola Yamir ―la chica anuncia para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

― Hola Emilia, vine a infórmate que las actividades de la tarde se cancelaron ―mi primo parece nervioso y capto a la primera que esa chica le gusta y yo solo fui una excusa para que la visitará―. ¿Está Amara?

― No. Fue a la biblioteca para devolver unos libros que se prestó hace unos días ―la chica me miro de reojo―. Puedes buscarla ahí Yamir.

― Él es mi primo Noah ―aclara Yamir para seguir conversando con ella.

Ella me mira de arriba para abajo como yo también lo haría si no tuviera la meta de dejar de lado las primeras impresiones para no juzgar a la persona por la portada sino en contenido.

― Noah, ella es Emilia Robinson ―continua Yamir―, la compañera de cuarto de Amara.

Bueno creo que ya sea dicho todo y vamos a irnos sin más porque hasta ahora Emilia no ha invitado a Yamir a que pasará a su habitación. A mí no me interesa estar afuera, después de todo no quiero entrar.

― Mucho gusto Noah ―me dice Emilia y me da un beso en la mejilla―. ¿Quieres pasar?

― No gracias. Debo acomodar mis pertenecías cuanto antes ―digo mirando a Yamir quien parece enojado―. Puedo visitar a Amara más tarde. Hasta pronto Emilia.

No me gusta respirar tensión y si algo aprendí es no sobrar en dúos. Me propongo a continuar con lo mío así que opto por abandonar a Yamir con Emilia.

No sé cuántos pasillos pasamos o donde dimos vueltas para llegar a la habitación de Amara cuando caminaba con Yamir; sin embargo, debo admitir que estoy perdido y lo estrecho de los pasillos no ayuda en nada. La residencia de Amara parece una construcción hecha de estrechos pasillos carentes de luz, como un hormiguero. Difícilmente se formaría una columna de cuatro personas en esos pasillos apretados.

Después de unos minutos de dar vueltas y giros consigo llegar a la salida.

― Noah Porter ―dice mi nombre claro y fuerte una voz femenina.

Miro a la castaña que abraza unos libros en los brazos, la mayoría de ellos son literatura clásica a excepción de algo parecido a una agenda de color verde con rayas negras y blancas.

― Noah Porter, el estudiante nuevo de Filología ―dice dejando los libros en la capota del coche y el tono de su voz se puede identificar como ¿orgullo?

― Amara ―sonrió.

― ¿Qué tal el viaje? ―me pregunta buscando en los bolsillos de sus shorts verdes.

― Tranquilo. Mi primo me dio un pequeño paseo por el campus ―me apoyo en mi coche. No estaba seguro si Amara sabía que era mi auto, pero ahí dejo los libros.

― Bueno… entonces ya no necesitaras otro ―dice un poco apenada para luego ofrecerme un caramelo verde.

― Gracias ―agradezco el caramelo y me quedo en silencio. No somos pareja ni amigos cercanos pero ir a tomar un café nos vendría bien―. ¿Quieres ir por un café?

― ¿Ahora? ―me pregunta.

― Puede ser en la noche. Ahora quiero ordenar mis pertenencias ―señalo el maletero de mi auto.

― ¡Oh! Es tu auto ―me dedica una sonrisa un tanto histérica―. ¿Puedo ayudarte? ―se ofrece.

― Umm… ―No me esperaba esa pregunta, pero de todas formas asiento con la cabeza.

Ella da un aplauso y sonríe como si no existiera.

Creo que han paso años desde que alguien me dedicara ese tipo de sonrisa con toda libertad.

Le abro la puerta del vehículo para que suba con sus libros en brazos y los deposite en el asiento trasero.

No hablamos en todo el trayecto de ida al departamento pero sus ojos me dicen que está sorprendida por no alojarme en una de las residencias. No voy a explicarle nada y por lo visto ella tampoco quiere que le explique algo.

Pasan veinte minutos y me estaciono en el estacionamiento del edificio.

― Subamos ―le digo un poco nervioso porque empiezo arrepentirme de la idea, le abro la puerta del coche para que salga.

― De acuerdo ―responde ella con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Amara es el ser más tímido que he conocido, sus mejillas se colorear por casi todo.

Ya vamos ordenando casi dos horas y nos falta poco para terminar, es un alivio haber colado un letrero general del contenido de cada caja porque así no me complico abriendo todas a la vez. Amara hace todo lo que le digo y acomoda las cosas tal y cual se las digo. Ella revisa con atención cada cosa que le parece interesante y a mí no me molesta que lo haga, es muy cuidadosa con cada cosa que toca y cuando no se siente segura me pregunta para pedirme permiso de examinarlo.

― No es el tipo de música que escucharía ―dice dejando los discos en la gaveta justo debajo de la selección de libros que me he traído.

― He escuchado esa respuesta más de una vez ―respondo indiferente porque ya ni me sorprende. Miro por la ventana que aún no lleva cortinas, observo como el cielo se ha puesto negro igual que las nubes―. Puedo terminar el resto yo solo, vamos por el café.

No quiero que se quede conmigo más tiempo con la tormenta que se avecina.

― Vale ―me dice y deja los discos ordenados por orden alfabético―. Vamos a mi cafetería favorita, te juro que hacen unos capuchinos con crema extra que te encantaran ―me dedica otra sonrisa de las cuales no he visto en un buen tiempo.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y me dirijo al armario para sacar la chaqueta de punto más largo que tengo. Quizás debería prestarle unos pantalones, pero temo su reacción así que opto por la chaqueta. Agarro un paraguas y cierro la puerta con llave.

― ¿No te gusta las residencias? ―comienza hablar Amara.

― Umm… No lo sé, nunca he vivido en una ―le respondo.

― ¿Entonces por qué el apartamento? ―dice buscando otra vez entre sus short verdes.

Amara tiene unas piernas largas y algo bronceadas, supongo que es habito para ella llevar shorts.

― ¿Por qué me miras las piernas? ―se ríe y no parece nada ofendida, sin embargo, el colorete rosado ha retornado a sus mejillas blancas.

Me quedo en silencio porque no puedo negar que le estaba viendo las piernas.

― Tienes modelos de shorts muy bonitos ―le digo sonrojado, no esperaba que alguien tan tímida sea tan directa al decir esas palabras.

― Ajam ―dice con una mano en su cintura― ¿Y mis piernas no te parecen bonitas? ―me dice un con tono de voz bajito, parece avergonzada.

No sé qué responder pero es mejor que sea sincero así vaya en contra mis reglas de delicadeza.

― Si ―y ya que estoy en la conversación voy a decirlo completo―, son muy hermosas.

Ella sonríe con suficiencia, parece bastante contenta, y cruza las piernas para posar sus manos en sus muslos… Realmente alagar a esta mujer es darle confianza para que me enseñe más sus largas y acarameladas piernas.

― Gracias ―me dice al abrirle la puerta del auto para que baje y así entrar a la cafetería―, eres muy gentil.

Con 45 minutos dando vueltas en el auto puedo decir que Amara es terrible explicando caminos, no sé cómo entenderla, me explica con las manos mientras habla entre cortado, como si empezará a recordar el camino exacto de la cafetería.

Para ser mi primer día en la universidad me parece que han pasado muchas cosas. No tenía planeado recibir en mi habitación a alguien tan pronto o permitirle que revisara a detalle mis posesiones, tampoco esperaba que Amara se enredara entre mi chaqueta de punto con tanta facilidad. Recibió mi chaqueta con tanta facilidad como yo recibo un libro.

― Amara ―la empujo suavemente para que despierte― Amara ya llegamos, despierta ―la sigo revolviendo pero solo consigo que se enrede más en mi chaqueta.

Su perfume a lima y naranja me llega a la nariz por estar tan cerca de ella.

― Amara ―sigo moviendo su hombro― Amara sé que estas despierta ―le susurro a su oído con mi cara algo sonrojada.

En un día hice tanta acciones con ella como no había hecho con otra chica, excepto Tessa, pero debo aclarar que para ese entonces ya éramos pareja. Creo que Amara será esa persona con la que vives muchas primeras veces.

Amara abrió los ojos color marrón y se sonrojo hasta el cuello, me aparto con sus abrazos en mi pecho. Aquel toque me produjo placer y desee por segundos estar otra vez sobre ella y susurrarle otra vez a la oreja, pero debo controlar esos impulsos.

― Gracias Noah ―dice atropelladamente y sale del coche corriendo entre la lluvia.

Ni siquiera me da tiempo para despedirme de ella u ofrecerle el paraguas para que no se moje.

No estoy seguro de que paso pero siento el calor apoderarse de mí y termino cerrando la puerta que ella dejo abierta.

Es lunes y tengo clases a primera ahora, así que me dirijo con libros extra a la facultad de filología. Espero encontrarme con Amara porque quiero devolverle los libros que ha dejado en mi coche, además quiero que me regrese mi chaqueta. En realidad si quiere puede quedarse con la chaqueta así tendría una razón más para verla y también para empezar a salir un poco, quiero conocerla mejor.

― ¿Cuál es el promedio de libros que una persona debe leer al año? ―empieza el profesor.

― Doscientos libros ―respondo.

El profesor nos da una introducción a la materia y lo que espera de este semestre de nosotros, nos dice que nadie aprobara su materia sin antes haber demostrado su valía.

Cuatro horas después voy a almorzar algo y sin éxito no vea a Amara por ningún lado. El pequeño comedor está lleno y la fila parece interminable, me decido por conducir y comer algo en el restaurante más cercano, pero la veo. Amara lleva shorts color cafe y está hablando con un chico rubio en un esquina.

Me gusta mirarla, su cabello castaño es tan claro y sus ojos marrones tan oscuros. Me gustan sus blusas anchas y largas, pareciera como si caminara solo con la blusa sino fuera por los shorts que no son tan cortos. Las zapatillas negras combinan con su blusa y sí, creo que Amara Niamela me está empezando a atraer.

Amara me sonríe y agita la mano llamándome.

― Noah ―agita la mano y llama tanto la atención que me avergüenza― Noah.

Me planto frente a ella y ya debería acostumbrarme a lo impredecible que llega a ser porque agarra mi mano y me conduce fuera del comedor, ni siquiera me presenta con el hombre rubio.

― Olvide mis libros en tu coche, eso me pasa por distraída ―comienza a explicar con un sonrojo ya notorio.

― Si, lo vi y ahora lo tengo en la mochila ―le informo para que deje de preocuparse.

― Gracias Noah. ¿Vamos a comer? ―me suelta la mano― Tenemos casi una hora y media, podemos ir a comer ahh…

Me gusto sentir el calor de su mano sobre la mía, tiene unas manos muy pequeñas y suaves.

― Podemos comer en el restaurante chino que está a un par de cuadras de aquí ― le digo y ella me mira con un brillo que me sonroja.

― Buena idea. El restaurante es nuevo y además me deja cerca de mis pasantías ―dice dando un aplauso.

Le abro la puerta del coche y ella sube. Empieza otra vez con sus explicaciones de como llegar al restaurante por un atajo y como es de esperar… no la entiendo. Debería regalarle un mapa o temo que enloqueceré.

― Nos perdimos ―le digo algo tenso porque no quiero llegar tarde a clases y ya tenemos menos de una hora para almorzar.

― No. Aguanta un poco más, ya debemos estar cerca ―dice Amara mirando las calles de izquierda a derecha.

Me frotó un poco el cuello con una mano.

― ¿Cuántas veces has usado este atajo? ―no quiero discutir con ella por está simpleza pero necesito saber.

Ella deja de mover las manos para tratar de explicarme y a los pocos segundos las reposa sobre sus piernas, está nerviosa.

― No es necesario que respondas, tus manos temblorosas me dicen mucho ―paro el coche para sacar mi teléfono y ver nuestra ubicación en google maps―. ¡Cómo nos alejamos tanto del camino! ―hablo para mí mismo.

― Lo siento mucho Noah ―su voz es apenas un susurro y no puedo evitar mirar su rostro.

Veo un restaurante en la esquina y compro algo para picar, unas albóndigas con papas y postres fritos.

No es costumbre mía comer dentro del auto o permitir que alguien coma dentro del auto, pero si Amara no come irá a pasar sus pasantías con el estómago vacío; sin embargo, ¿tiene qué ser tan persistente?

― Vamos Noah ―me insiste―. Si no comes algo ahora tú pasaras hambre después.

Quiero que deje de señalar mi boca con el mondadientes, pero creo que es caso perdido. Ya vamos más de diez minutos en el mismo ciclo de conversación y no sé da por vencida. Le dije que no me gusta y al parecer mis palabras son mudas para ella.

― Noah ―me dice con una voz cargada de reproche y molestia―, esto empieza a irritarme.

― A mí también ―le digo calmadamente.

― No me gusta rogar, pero… ―se muerde los labios― por favor abre la maldita boca y deja que te alimente.

Bien. Tenía que reírme y así lo hice. No quería que me rogará para empezar y para terminar si iba a rogarme no espera una mezcla de insulto y suplica a la vez.

Abro la boca para que ella meta un poco de comida mientras conduzco.

― Puedo hacerlo solo ―le digo porque me siento raro.

― Nada. Ahora te jodes ―me increpa mientras mete una pequeña albóndiga y varias papas fritas a su boca, termina de masticar y dice―. Di ahh… ―abre su boca en una O.

Esta chica solo consigue sonrojarme. No era necesario que me alimentará y tampoco que se acercará tanto a mí para hacerlo. Si las feromonas tuvieran olor, en mi caso, su aroma seria lima y naranja, el perfume de Amara.

Amara llego unos minutos antes para ingresar a la empresa donde realiza sus pasantías y yo tenía los minutos contados para conducir hasta la universidad si no quería llegar tarde. No es una situación que me gustaría repetir, pero se convirtió un nuestra rutina del año; con la pequeña diferencia de que yo tenía los minutos suficientes para regresar a clases.

Esta mujer me arrastra a todas sus aventuras…

* * *

¡Buen día, tarde o noche! :D

RenBellatrix con su nuevo proyecto en el cual se siente muy cómoda. ;D

¿Qué les ha parecido?

A mí me gusto (le da Like). xD

_13/11/19 _


End file.
